Jiwa yang Terpisah
by Cristine MT
Summary: Ternyata bukan karena tidak mau mencoba, namun tiada kesempatan untuk memilih untuk siapa kau hidup dan dengan siapa kau bangun setiap pagi.
1. Chapter 1

_Inspired by The judge 2014_

.

 **Jiwa yang Terpis** **a** **h**

 **.**

Hidup adalah pilihan, itu memang benar. Menentukan mana yang baik atau yang menyenangkan hati.

Setiap saat, setiap langkah pasti menemukan persimpangan dan mau-tak mau seorang harus melintasi salah-satunya untuk bisa tetap berjalan. Namun, begini. Inilah pertanyaan sebenarnya yang selalu disembunyikan, manusia berpura-pura tidak mengetahui pertanyaan ini dan berusaha bahkan tidak ingin pertanyaan itu melintas dalam benaknya.

.

 _Mengapa manusia memilih jalan yang rumit? Kalau ada_ _cara yang lebih sederhana, apakah terlalu berat untuk dicoba?_

 _._

* * *

"Keluarga Nyonya Huan bisa kembali pulang, sidang ditutup" ujar seorang pria tua mengakhiri ucapannya dengan mengetukan palu sebanyak tiga kali.

Sedang setelah itu wanita baya menangis penuh haru sambil memeluk pria berambut hitam yang kini menepuk-nepuk punggung wanita itu. Tak habis-habis ia mengucap _terima kasih_ jika saja si pria berjas yang dibanjiri air mata, mengangguk pelan dan melepas pelukan itu. Ia tersenyum dan membalas, "Ini semua karena Anda tidak bersalah, Nyonya Huan, tolong tidurlah dengan tenang nanti malam" katanya.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Shikadai"

Ia menangguk dan menerima kecupan ringan di pipinya.

Masih menyalam satu keluarga dan beberapa orang yang ia libatkan sebagai juri, akhirnya ia keluar barisan bangku dan menjawab panggilan yang ternyata sudah berulang-ulang kali menelpon. "Ya, Sera"

" _Jangan pulang tergesa-gesa,_ "

Keningnya mengerut sesaat seraya ia mencerna kata-kata lawan bicaranya di telepon.

Shikadai menautkan alisnya, sudah pasti Sera akan memberikan kabar yang tidak baik. Firasat buruk memang sudah sedari tadi ia rasakan, hanya saja ia abaikan agar tidak mengganggu acara sidang hari ini. "Katakan saja"

Di sebrang sana menghela napas, menyiapkan diri untuk berbicara demikian, " _Ibu tidak sadarkan diri, beliau sedang dalam perawatan intensif_ "

Bagai satu detakan absen pada jantungnya, ia mematung. Tubuhnya kaku, telapak tangannya dingin. Denyut menyakitkan terlalu kencang menyengkram kepalanya, napasnya tidak beraturan.

" _Shikadai..."_

Kembali ia menenggak liurnya, ia mengagguk perlahan.

" _...Dia akan baik-baik saja"_

* * *

.

Membuka pintu dengan tergesa-gesa bahkan mungkin ia lupa meletekan kunci mobilnya di mana hanya untuk segera sampai ke ruang khusus Ibunya dirawat. Shikadai melintasi berapa lantai kastil kepunyaan keluarga Presiden Negri Angin, mengabaikan semua pekerja yang menyapanya.

Mata hijau yang mulanya menyalang mulai menyendu. Ia mengendalikan napasnya dan tersenyum melihat dua wanita yang tertawa satu-sama lain. Rupanya mereka sudah berbincang-bincang, wanita yang ia khawatirkan cukup membuat jantungnya berdetak normal lagi sekarang.

"Ibu" katanya pelan mengecup kening seorang wanita yang kini terbaring lemah dengan wajah pucat. Rambut pirangemas terurai tak beraturan namun tetap wajah cantiknya berseri-seri tak pernah dimakan usia. Setidaknya itu yang selalu Shikadai katakan padanya. "Kau cantik seperti biasanya" _see?_ Aku tidak mengada-ada.

"Terima kasih" balas wanita itu. Ia mengecup pipi sang pemuda. "Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Tidak perlu ditanyakan, Bu, dia sudah pasti menang" wanita berumur dua puluh lima tahun itu menanggapi dengan senyuman terlukis di wajahnya. Ia bangkit berdiri dan mendekati Shikadai yang kini juga berdiri tegak berhadapan dengan Sera –wanita berambut pirang yang sekarang melepas dasi Shikadai dan melipatnya. Kemudian ia merogoh tasnya lalu melempar sepasang pakaian ke arah Shikadai. "Mandi, Tuan" katanya.

"Terima kasih, sayang" bisik Temari –Ibu Shikadai sedang anaknya berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Sera mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan senyuman lebar. Ia kembali mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Temari ketika wanita itu meminta Sera untuk mendekatinya. Tangannya digenggam sangat erat.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan, Sera agak memiringkan kepalanya untuk mendekatkan indra pendengarnya.

Temari menutup matanya sejenak lalu membukanya tepat setelah ia meghela napas, mengarahkan mata hijau sendu itu kepada pemilik wajah cantik yang sekarang ia raba tulang pipinya.

"Jangan menyerah padanya, Sera anakku" ujarnya pelan. Sera menggeleng pelan dengan senyuman kecil. "Aku tahu dia keras kepala dan menjengkelkan, jangan seakan dia tidak pernah menyakitimu" Keduanya terkekeh sebentar berusaha agar percakapan khusus untuk wanita ini tidak terdengar oleh Shikadai.

Temari melanjutkan, "Sudah sedari kecil aku mengenalmu, kau yang sangat berpengaruh baginya"

"Tidak, dia melakukan segalanya untuk Ibu"

"Tapi dia mencintaimu, Sera"

Kepala gadis itu merunduk, kemudian mendongakan kepalanya agar air mata dapat terhalang meski hanya bisa bertahan sebentar. Ia terkekeh kecil dan menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu"

Sera memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Temari yang kini tersenyum kecut, alisnya menyatu menyiratkan bahwa kesedihan yang Sera rasakan juga dapat dirasakan oleh Temari.

Ia menyeka air matanya, lalu tersenyum, "Aku akan terus mencintainya, Bu" katanya sambil membuat tanda silang dengan telunjuknya di dadanya. Membuat sumpah layaknya seorang anak dengan segenap hati dan ketulusan yang sungguh. Tawaan pelan membuyarkan raut konyol Sera dan ia menggeleng, "Tidak akan pernah kulanggar selamanya"

Lama Temari menatap Sera dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Samar raut wajah gadis itu berbayang seperti melihat dirinya ada dalam diri gadis itu. Seorang gadis muda penuh kasih dan sayang, semangat yang besar untuk mencapai sesuatu, yaitu; _tinggal bersama kekasih hatinya_.

Seorang wanita dengan mimpi sederhana, dapat membangun keluarga sendiri dengan kehangatan yang diciptakan oleh pasangan yang selalu dimabuk cinta setiap hari.

Dengan bergetar bibirnya, Temari membuka mulutnya dan kembali mengucapkan sesuatu, "Selama ini aku hidup, Sera, aku tahu dari semua orang bahwa cinta adalah seribu rasa, yang dominan di situ adalah kebahagiaan dan kesakitan

"Namun aku belajar sesuatu, bahwa ketika aku sudah mengenal apa itu cinta dan siapa yang kucintai, aku tidak bisa berhenti mencinta, meski itu menyakitkan"

Temari memalingkan wajahnya sebentar, tak ingin melihat gadis itu menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Dan aku baru menyadari sesuatu, bahwa rasa sakit yang kita korbankan tidak akan sia-sia, waktunya akan datang"

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, isakan Sera terdengar. Ia menghapus air matanya dan membersihkan hidungnya. "Aku percaya"

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum lembut dan mengusap air mata gadisnya.

"Aku perlu waktu sebentar, Bu" katanya, ia beranjak keluar ruangan tepat ketika Shikadai selesai berpakaian.

Pria berumur dua puluh sembilan tahun itu mengedarkan pandangannya dan tidak menemukan seorang yang dicarinya.

"Dia keluar sebentar" Sahut Temari.

Shikadai mengangguk dan ia mengecek alat-alat medis sekitar lalu membuka catatan medis mengenai kesehatan Ibunya.

Matanya bergerak dari kiri ke kanan, membaca laporan yang membuatnya merasa agak lega sedikit.

Baru ia akan membuka lembar selanjutnya, Temari memanggilnya. "Ya?" sahutnya meletakan kembali buku tersebut dan mendekati Temari.

"Kau memenangkan sidang itu, bukan?"

Ia mengangguk, "Ya, media begitu cepat menjamur"

" _Hei_ , bukan karena itu, aku hanya membenarkan ucapan Sera, kau memang akan selalu menang"

Shikadai terkekeh. Dia menduduki kursi dan mulai mengusap dahi sang Ibu.

"Rayakanlah seperti biasa" Lanjut Temari. Keduanya menoleh saat Sera membuka pintu dan masuk.

"Tidak bisa, aku harus menjagamu atau kau harus ikut"

Wanita itu menggeleng tertawa, "Aku sudah lelah berjalan, Shikadai, dengan Sera saja lebih baik, aku tidak akan mengganggu"

Mulanya Sera akan protes namun sedetik kemudian ia mengerti ketika Temari dengan sekelebat menyipitkan matanya berusaha mengatakan sesuatu yang harusnya dipahami oleh Sera.

"Ide bagus"

"Sera setuju, sana pergilah" Temari meyakinkan anak semata wayangnya dengan tatapan mendalam. "Ayolah, aku akan baik-baik saja bersama Matsuri"

Sera menepuk-nepuk tangannya dengan bersemangat dan penuh kegembiraan, ia menarik lengan Shikadai, "Mari bersenang-senang, Cengeng!"

Setelahnya mereka berdua meninggalkan tempat itu dengan Temari yang kini tersenyum. _Anak itu sungguh hebat mengubah suasana hatinya_ katanya, memejamkan mata.

Dan tertidur.

Berharap terbangun ketika sudah ada seseorang yang sudah sangat ia nantikan kehadirannya berada di sisi Temari.

.

"Aku yang menyetir" ujar gadis yang kini melebarkan matanya untuk mengancam pria yang masih di luar mobil. Sera menyelak masuk menduduki kursi supir sedang ia membukakan dari dalam pintu untuk Shikadai duduk di sebelahnya. Dua detik ia mengisyaratkan Shikadai untuk masuk, namun ia hanya bergeming di situ. " _Hei_ orang tuli tidak mau disamakan denganmu, jadi cepatlah masuk

Lagipula aku tidak mabuk!"

Shikadai menghela napas tidak mampu berkkata-kata, menyerah pada Sera dan akhirnya duduk di sebelahnya.

Ia memasang sabuk, berharap ia tidak perlu tahu kegunaannya setelah ini.

Wanita itu mulai menghidupkan mesin dan menyalakan lampu untuk menerangi perjalanan. _Setidaknya bukan karena 'tidak kelihatan' faktor yang menyebabkan mereka kecelakaan jika ada insiden malam ini._

"Jangan tegang, Tuan" katanya. Mobil mulai berjalan hanya saja kaki Sera terlalu ditekan sehingga bunyi mobil ini agak menyeramkan bagi Shikadai.

"Biarkan aku menyetir"

"Tidak, tidak, kau diam saja di situ menikmati sisa harimu" Shikadai menoleh lalu memicing. "Oh, tidak aku bercanda"

"Kau menabrakan mobilmu dua puluh empat kali Sera, tidak hari ini, biarkan aku menyetir"

Sambil terus melihat jalan dan mengendarai perlahan, ia menjawab dengan santai , "Dua puluh sembilan kali legalnya aku ditangkap polisi"

" _Biarkan. Aku. Menyetir"_ Shikadai berharap ini terakhir kalinya ia memperingatkan Sera dan ia mendengarkannya. Tetapi ini yang ia dapat:

" _Shut your damn mouth!_ " dan itu selalu membuatnya bungkam.

Kembali ia berharap, bahwa malam ini bukan terakhir kalinya ia dibentak seperti itu.

.

Mobil hitam terparkir sempurna di depan restoran Italia dengan desain kuno yang terkenal paling mahal sejagat Negeri.

Keduanya memasuki restoran dan mengambil meja lalu memesan makanan. "Keduanya jangan ada makanan laut apapun, _dia alergi"_ ucapnya sambil terkekeh mendapatkan tatapan dingin dari Shikadai. Sang pelayan tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Namun – _umm_ –Nona Hannah," katanya setelah membaca papan pengenal di dada si pelayan, ia melanjutkan, "Tolong antarkan ke tepi pantai, ya, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, _sexy_ "

Pelayan itu tertawa malu, ia menyadari bahwa Sera tahu ketika dia meminikan roknya karena akan bertatap wajah dengan Shikadai. " _Lipstick_ itu sangat cocok untukmu, _Darling_ , jangan hilangkan senyum manismu" lanjut Sera dengan mengedipkan matanya.

"Tapi Nona, di sana sangat berisik dan banyak orang-orang yang _tidak berkelas_ , tempat itu bukan milik restoran ini"

Berapa detik Sera menatap si pelayan tanpa berkedip dengan senyuman lebar yang terlihat sangat aneh. Hannah, mengangguk segera dan mengucapkan _terima kasih_ dalam bahasa Italia lalu bergegas pergi.

Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Shikadai yang kini tersenyum kecil.

Sera ikut tersenyum hanya saja ia menyatukan alisnya, "Kenapa kau terlihat seperti orang sakit gigi? Mari ke belakang" katanya. Sera menarik lengan pria itu lalu mengajaknya berlari hingga Sera hampir terjatuh tersandung pasir jika saja Shikadai tidak menahan lengannya.

Wanita yang memakai baju biru muda itu melepas pagutan tangannya dan mulai menggerakan pinggulnya setelah melempar sepatu sembarang arah, mengikuti tarian yang lain diiringi musik pantai yang membuat Shikadai tertawa. Ia melihat sekeliling, mereka mulai menari mengelilingi Sera dan bernyanyi bersama.

"Kau mendengar musik ini dan tidak menari?" Tanya Sera setengah berteriak agar bisa didengar oleh Shikadai. Ia menarik tangan Shikadai dan mengajaknya bergabung.

Ya, itulah keunggulan Sera. Memaksa.

Tentunya Shikadai sudah lihai menari, karena ia dipaksa melakukannya setiap saat mereka mendengar musik yang selalu membuat Sera menari.

Wanita itu, memang selalu mengajak Shikadai ke tempat yang tidak pernah dapat dibayangkan Shikadai, tidak terduga dan terus membuatnya terkejut.

Dia terus melakukan sesuatu yang berbanding berbalik dengan kebiasaan Shikadai, mislanya ia suka mendaki gunung dan berselancar. Tetapi Sera akan mengajaknya ke tempat balet, pasar malam atau memancing – _keributan._

Seperti sekarang.

Dia membuat tempat ini menjadi gila dengan terus menghentakan kakinya dengan lihai melakukan tarian Irlandia.

Shikadai bertepuk tangan bersama dengan yang lainnya ketika musik mengakhiri bersamaan dengan tarian mereka yang ikut berhenti. Tawaan terdengar sangat bahagia lalu mereka meminum sampanye bersama-sama.

Sera memberikan berapa lembar uang kepada musisi dan mereka melambaikan tangan kepada Sera dan Shikadai ketika wanita itu menarik tangan Shikadai untuk menjauh, menuju meja dekat bibir pantai.

.

"Oh tidak, sepatuku tertinggal"

Shikadai buru-buru mencegah Sera untuk kembali, "Tidak perlu diambil, biarkan"

Gadis itu mendengus, "Tentu, agar kau bisa menyetir ' _kan_!"

"Ya! Itu sudah jelas"

Tawaan terdengar dari mulut Sera, ia memeluk Shikadai dengan erat.

Melesakan kepalanya di dada bidang pria itu dan menghirupnya dalam-dalam. Ia menyengkram erat punggung Shikadai seakan berusaha memusakan hasratnya untuk memiliki Shikadai utuh tanpa boleh seorangpun menyetuh pria itu atau seakan pula tiada hari-hari berikutnya tersedia bagi mereka. Seolah setelah ini mereka akan berpisah untuk waktu yang lama dan tidak akan pernah bertemu kembali.

 _Dan mungkin hal itu memang akan terjadi_

Terdengar samar lantunan lagu _Perfect_ oleh Ed Sheeran mungkin berasal dari salah satu restoran di dekat tempat ini. Kurang jelas terdengar kadang kabur terbawa angin pantai namun cukup memanjakan telinga dan mendamaikan hati Sera saat ini.

Tersentak kaget sedikit ketika Sera sadar perlahan pinggulnya kini dilingkari oleh tangan kekar Shikadai dan pria itu mengajak tubuhnya untuk bergerak. Sera tersenyum lembut, ia mengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap Shikadai, "Dansa yang sangat aku dambakan, Shikadai"

Pria itu membalas tatapan Sera, "Aku juga"

Keduanya mengatupkan mata, membiarkan petikan gitar dan setiap kata dari lirik lagu romantis itu menjalar memenuhi telinga mereka lalu mengalir turun sampai ke hati.

Berusaha mengungkapkan perasaan mereka melalui napas yang berhembus mengenai wajah satu sama lain.

Gerakan kaki kiri-kanan, tangan Sera yang mulai mengalungi leher Shikadai dan tangan Shikadai pula telah naik mengusap punggung wanita itu. Membuat dansa ini semakin merasuk mendalami emosi mereka.

Insting Shikadai sebagai lelaki, diikutinya. Ia mulai mendekatkan bibirnya, menyentuh pelipis Sera dan turun mengikuti rahang sempurna ciptaan Tuhan dan menyatukan mulutnya dengan kulit leher wanita itu. "Wangimu membuatku mabuk" ujar Shikadai masih menyesapi bagian tubuh sensitif milik Sera membuat sang gadis melenguh.

Sera menghentikan kecupan Shikadai, ia mendorong lelaki itu dengan kencang hingga tubuh mereka terhempas di atas pasir, Sera tertawa sangat keras.

Ia langsung meletakan kepalanya di atas dada Shikadai dan memeluk tubuhnya. Sera menoleh, melihat bintang-bintang, terkikik mendengar pria di bawahnya menggerutu.

"Aku lelah dikuntit oleh wanita berisik sepertimu, kalau boleh jujur"

"Tapi aku tidak pernah _capek_ mengikutimu"

Dengan cepat Shikadai membalikan tubuhnya dan berada di atas wanita yang kini tertawa meminta ampun untuk segera dilepaskan.

Namun tawanya terhenti ketika ia melihat mata hijau Shikadai menatapnya dalam. Ia menangkup wajah Shikadai seraya ia berkata, "Kau sangat cantik" lalu perlahan mengecup bibir sang gadis.

Menyentuh bibir atas merah muda itu dengan pelan, mengecup bawahnya, keduanya dan melahapnya.

Sera menarik rambut Shikadai dan membalas kecupannya, merasakan sentuhan yang sudah sangat ia rindukan. Wanita itu menarik kepala Shikadai, berusaha mendalami ciuman mereka dengan sesekali mengambil kesempatan untuk bernapas.

Ditemani dengan deru ombak di bawah rembulan penuh bintang, kedua bibir itu saling berpagutan. Menjadikan angin sejuk malam ini sebagai saksi atas cinta bisu yang tidak akan pernah bisa terkatakan.

.

"Ya, aku pikir hanya debu yang ada di mataku, ternyata _belek_ HAHAHA!" sendok yang sedari tadi sudah menanti di depan mulut gadis itu tidak sepatutnya dibiarkan hanya karena ia berbicara sedari tadi. Shikadai ikut tertawa dengan sepintas melihat makanan Sera akan habis sedikit lagi. "dan pemotretan itu tetap jalan! Untung saja mereka pintar menggunakan _photoshop_ jadi mataku bisa dibersihkan" lanjutnya. Sedang Shikadai sengaja mendorong sendok di depan mulut Sera agar segera dilahap.

" _Ugh_...aku selesai" lanjutnya. Ia menyudahi makanya dengan menyapu sudut-sudut bibirnya, "Aku sudah kenyang sekali"

Shikadai mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil mengambil sisa makanan yang terdapat di wajah Sera.

Wanita itu beranjak, "Kau juga sudah selesai? _Ayo_ pulang"

Lama Shikadai terdiam tak meresponi ajakan Sera. Raut wajah sang gadis bertanya-tanya _apa yang salah denganku, sih?_ salah tingkah memeriksa sekujur tubuhnya.

Sampai akhirnya ia tersadar akan sesuatu. " _Aku harus apa?_ " bisiknya dengan alis bertaut dan senyuman kecut menunjukan ekspresi bahwa ia telah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat-sangat-sangat bodoh.

Shikadai mendekati Sera, menunjukan punggungnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar dan menaiki punggung Shikadai sementara si pria kini mulai berjalan. Hembusan napas sang gadis terasa hangat menjalari lehernya, _dengan sengaja_ hidung Sera mengusap telinga belakang Shikadai. Ia mengecupnya berulang dengan lembut.

"Kau tambah berat"

Sera mengalungkan tangannya, menyengkram dagu Shikadai sebelum menjawab, "Kau yang tidak pernah menggendongku lagi"

"Aku tidak pernah menggendongmu, kau yang langsung naik"

Tawaan Sera sangat kencang sampai Shikadai dengan refleks menggedikan pundaknya. _Thank God tidak ada orang sekitar sini_ batinya, atau dia harus menerima intimidasi dari berpuluh pasang mata yang menatap keanehan mereka _–Sera, maksudnya._

Mereka melewati restoran menuju pintu keluar, mengabaikan seisi restoran itu yang _mungkin_ terganggu dengan keberadaan mereka. Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan bagaimana suasana restoran bangsawan dengan musik simponi sekarang memerhatikan dua orang muda, wanita yang digendong dan kakinya kotor penuh akan pasir pantai. Dan, tanpa ada rasa bersalah tertawa dengan suara kencang di tengah ketenangan bangunan klasik ini.

"Terima kasih, _sweetheart_!" Sera melambaikan satu tangannya kepada para pelayan, keduanya merunduk lalu dengan cepat seorang pelayan yang bernama Hannah mengipasi wajahnya dengan air muka sangat terkejut. "Katakan mereka bukan Shikadai dan Sera Johnson!"

Yang lain menyahuti, "Aku menjadi _paparazzi_ dadakan malam ini"

"Mereka memang begitu terus, selera yang aneh dan malah makan di luar area restoran, tapi aku berani bertaruh, tip yang ditinggalkan besar sekali"

"Kau benar"

Sedangkan dua orang yang sibuk menjadi bahan perbincangan, mereka berdebat –seperti biasa. Sera berisikeras untuk tetap menyetir. "Kumohon," katanya dengan wajah memelas. Shikadai tetap berkata _tidak_ dengan ketusnya.

Ia tidak mengindahkan permintaan Sera dan malah menurunkan gadis itu dari punggungnya di pintu kursi sebelahnya.

Shikadai berjalan memasuki mobil dan terkejut mendapati Sera kini berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Aku tetap mau duduk di kursi ini" Sera memasuki mobil pula dengan perlahan duduk di atasShikadai menyamping. Kakinya ia lipat sedang tangannya mengalungi leher Shikadai membuat si pria menggeleng sebentar dan terkekeh kecil.

.

Melaju pelan melewati lalu jalan yang tidak padat terlintas lampu-lampu oranye ditemani lagu romantis yang sengaja Sera putar. Ia mendekati leher Shikadai dan mengecupinya. Begitu lama hingga pria itu menghentikan mobilnya dan mengecup bibir Sera. Mengulum bibir bawah sang gadis, memanjakannya dengan sentuhan lidah yang ringan.

Hembusan napas Sera semakin menambah hasrat untuk mengecup bibirnya ditambah lenguhan lembut membuat indranya semakin ingin mendengarnya lebih.

Satu kecupan panjang menghentikan gerak bibir Shikadai untuk kembali menyentuh Sera, gadis itu menatapnya. Shikadai membalas tatapannya dengan satu kalimat tanya tersirat dari matanya.

Sera menggeleng ringan, ia tersenyum merundukan kepalanya. "Aku akan menikah" ia menghela napas, kembali tersenyum dan menatap Shikadai.

Senyum kecil mengembang wajah Shikadai, ia mengangguk cepat.

"Shinki mengatatakan Natal kalau aku siap"

Mobil kembali melaju perlahan mulai cepat. "Kurasa aku harus siap, benar _'kan_ , Shikadai? Oh ya, dia mau mengajak makan malam, kau harus mau"

.

* * *

 _Ternyata bukan karena tidak mau mencoba, namun tiada kesempatan untuk memilih_

* * *

.

Shikadai sudah mencurigai adanya kehadiran seorang baru di kastil. Mobil yang terparkir bukan milik Gaara maupun Kankuro atau milik orang-orang yang dikenalnya. Matanya menyipit bahkan ia sudah sadar betul tingkah Sera yang seakan ingin agar ia bersikap tenang.

"Kau tidak ingin tinggal di sini sebentar?" Tanya Sera, ia masih tidak ingin beranjak dari pangkuan Shikadai.

"Aku harus menemui Ibu" jawab Shikadai. Ia berusaha memindahkan Sera namun gadis itu langsung turun tak ingin menyusahi Shikadai.

"Tunggu" ia mengejar langkah cepat Shikadai dan menggenggam tangannya erat.

Tentu saja Shikadai akan berlari jika Sera tidak _seakan_ menahan lajunya, ia semakin curiga ada beberapa orang yang tak dikenalnya namun terlalu lama jika ia harus menginterogasi satu-persatu.

Pintu _lift_ terbuka, sampai pula di depan ruangan pribadi sang Ibu, Sera melepas genggaman tangannya, membiarkan Shikadai masuk dengan napas berat dan tatapan memicing.

Seorang pria membuka pintu dengan agaknya menenangkan napasnya. Ia tidak lama memerhatikan seorang asing sedang menggenggam tangan Ibunya yang obrolan mereka terhenti ketika pria itu masuk.

"Shikadai" panggil Temari, Shikadai berjalan pelan mendekati ranjang.

Terlihat Sera mendekap mulutnya erat di belakang Shikadai, ia menggeleng dan menangis dilihat oleh Temari, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, kalau-kalau Shikadai akan menghajar seorang pria yang kini menatapnya sendu.

Seorang pria yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya.

Seorang pria yang sangat dibenci dirinya.

Mungkin akan terjadi perkelahian setelah ini, mungkin Sera akan meringkuk menangis ketakutan melihat amarah Shikadai meluap, mungkin saja berita pembunuhan tersiar sampai ke ujung penjuru, Sera menahan isak tangisnya sekarang.

Tidak sanggup melihat betapa terkejutnya Shikadai, menahan emosinya, sangat ketara bagi Sera.

Tetapi, tidak. Tidak.

Pria itu berjalan pelan tidak menghiraukan seorangpun di sana, mendekati sebelah kanan Temari dan mengecupnya setelah ia memuji, "Kau cantik seperti biasanya" lalu menyisir rambut emas sang Ibu.

Seolah tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang terlihat, Sera menitikan air mata sambil terus mendekap mulutnya. Menhindari jika isakan lolos dari tenggorokannya. Gadis itu berjalan keluar, menyenderkan tubuhnya di balik tembok ruang Temari. Menangis di situ semampunya.

Lututnya tidak lagi kuat menopang, maka jadilah ia terduduk dengan paksa, benar-benar meringkuk dan menangis.

" _Tuhan, jangan biarkan Shikadai memiliki pilihan"_ ucapnya dalam batinnya dan terus berujar demikian.

.

.

.

 _To be continued_

* * *

 **Halo, udah lama banget aku ga nulis astaga –lebay banget. Btw, aku kangen banget berada di forum, website, ffn ini. Berusaha ngelupain, tapi tetep ga bisa! Kayaknya menghantui terus tiap malem kaya harus nulis ini cerita banget.**

 **Okay, need your support, honey!**

 **Please write your review, below!**

 **Thank you!**

 **Love,**

 **Cristine**


	2. Chapter 2

_._

 _I_ _nspired by The Judge 2014_

 **Jiwa yang Terpisah**

 **..**

* * *

Chapter II

.

* * *

 _Kalau aku berpikir kadang-kadang, serasa makna kata Introvert, Ekstrovert itu tiada arti. Kedua kata itu hanyalah buat-buatan manusia belaka._

 _Orang, manusia, siapapun dapat membuat dirinya menjadi apa yang ia mau._

 _Mengubah hidupnya, dirinya seperti apa yang ia suka._

 _Tidak bergantung pada satu sifat dan watak, karena semua hal bisa kita pilih._

 _Tapi, sekali lagi._

 _Itu juga kalau ada kesempatan untuk memilih_

* * *

Menatap luas Negeri Angin sejauh mata memandang dari atas balkon kastil milik keluarga _Kazekage_ , membuat seorang pria berumur dua puluh Sembilan tahun tersenyum kecil. Terlintas bayangan mengenai tempat yang juga disebut Desa Daun Sembunyi.

Dulu tidak semoderen ini. Tidak ada pohon, tidak ada _mall_ , tidak ada _teater_ , _supermarket,_ stasiun, bandara, tidak ada. Tanah ini bagai gersang dengan hanya terdapat pasir dan angin ribut hampir tiap saat.

Era globalisasi berdampak sampai ke Negeri Angin. Banyak anak-anak muda yang menyumbang ide dan inovasi serta dukungan dari banyak pihak untuk kemajuan Negeri ini, mengubah citra dari 'Tanah Kering' menjadi 'Surga Wisatawan' karena ada di mana tempat padang pasir dan salju bersamaan di sana.

Menyudahi nostalgia, Shikadai, pria itu menoleh saat namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang. "Hai" sapanya, memerhatikan langkah pria berambut merah yang sekarang berdiri di sebelahnya, ikut menempatkan sikunya di pagar batas balkon.

Dengan setelan yang menunjukan identitasnya sebagai seorang Presiden yang disebut _Kazekage_ , ia mulai bercakap-cakap dengan Shikadai, mengikuti arah pandang kemenakannya, melihat jauh ke depan. Menatap banyak rumah-rumah penduduk di bawah.

"Kuperhatikan kau tidak merokok lagi"

Shikadai meresponi ucapan Gaara, pamannya, dengan dehaman pelan namun jelas terdengar.

"Karena gadis itu melarang?" Shikadai mengerutkan alisnya, matanya melirik sebentar lalu membalas ke lain hal setelah terdiam agak lama, "Shinki akan pulang besok, bukan? Atau lusa – _kalau tidak salah_ "

"Dia sudah tiba pagi tadi" Gaara membenarkan.

"Oh" setelah itu mereka berdiam diri lagi. Mencari bahan obrolan atau topik pembicaraan, _mungkin_.

Sekian menit terlewati dengan keheningan kecuali hembusan angin sedari tadi terus bertiup, akhirnya Shikadai kembali berbicara, "Dari mana dia? Negara Air?" Seperti ada yang salah dalam tebakannya, ia berpikir sebentar. "Maaf, Amerika maksudku"

"Dia dari Negeri Tanah selama seminggu" Gaara kembali membenarkan.

Mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, agar rasa bersalahnya tersamar sedikit. "Dia mengundang makan malam, besok? Atau aku salah lagi?

"Malam ini"

" _Ok,_ aku jadi paham kenapa kau lebih memilih Shinki daripada aku, karena aku bodoh" ia terkekeh .

Gaara menatap aneh keponakannya sambil memberikan tinjuan kecil di pundak Shikadai. "Yang benar saja" ucapnya kehabisan kata-kata. Mereka tertawa bersamaan sampai akhirnya terhenti akan panggilan masuk yang harus diterima Shikadai. "Aku permisi sebentar" katanya meminta ijin untuk sekedar mengangkat telepon. Ia membalikan tubuhnya sedikit.

"Halo, dengan Shikadai"

Lumayan lama ia terdiam sepertinya mendengarkan kata demi kata dari si penelpon. Gaara melihat raut wajah Shikadai, kadang alisnya bertaut atau ia mengangguk kecil.

"Baik, aku akan ke sana segera" jawabnya seraya mengakhiri panggilan itu.

Ia mengetik sesuatu, tak lama terdengar suara dari _handphone_ nya seperti rekaman ulang percakapan mereka. Dia mengarahkan telepon ke telinga. Mendengarkan untuk mengingat alamat yang harus ia tuju.

Kembali menatap Gaara usai mendengarkan rekaman tadi, Gaara tersenyum singkat. "Kau mendengarkan nasihatku untuk merekam ya" katanya, ia mengacak pelan rambut Shikadai yang terikat.

Shikadai berusaha menghindar namun apa daya rambutnya sudah _terlanjur_ berantakan. "Ya, aku pelupa" balasnya. Ia merapikan sebentar rambutnya. "Aku harus pergi, ada sesuatu yang mendesak"

Gaara mengangguk, ia membiarkan Shikadai membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh.

Tetapi tak lama Gaara memanggilnya, membuat Shikadai menghentikan langkahnya untuk menoleh.

"Kau sudah bertemu Ayahmu?"

Pria yang ditanya demikian, berdiam diri sebentar. Kemudian menjawab, "Kau Ayahku" lalu benar-benar pergi.

* * *

 _Hei, bagaimana kalau tidak ada kesempatan bahkan tiada pilihan?_

 _Apa itu artinya kita hidup sepanjang waktu merenung dan membiarkan diri terbawa arus tiap detiknya?_

* * *

Dengan gelisah, seorang wanita berambut pirang sepunggung, menghentakan kakinya berulang-ulang menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang sejam belakangan berkata bahwa ia akan segera sampai.

"Sera?" wanita yang namanya dipanggil itu menoleh dan menjawab dengan tergagap. _Sebentar lagi dia sampai_ balas Sera. Ia berjalan menjauh dari restoran, biar dia tenang berdiri di situ.

Sekitar sepuluh menit, mobil hitam yang sangat Sera kenal terparkir di dekatnya.

Kedatangan pria itu sepertinya tidak memadamkan amarah Sera karena sekarang matanya masih memicing sedangkan tangan dilipat erat di depan dadanya.

"Hai" sapa Shikadai, sementara Sera masih terdiam. Hingga ia angkat bicara setelah Shikadai menyengkram tubuh gadis itu dengan kencang ke dalam rangkulannya.

"Hari ini kau tak menengok Ibu dan kau malah menemui klienmu!" serunya. Ia memberontak agar dilepaskan. "Itu sama-sekali bukan kebiasaanmu meninggalkan Ibu demi pekerjaan!"

"Gaara memberitahumu, _eh_?"

"Ini sudah jam sepuluh malam dan bagaimana bisa kau tidak datang tepat waktu!?"

Akhirnya, Shikadai melepas rangkulannya. "Teriak terus, berisik sekali" pria itu melesakan tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Meninggalkan Sera di belakang menuju restoran.

.

.

Melihat kedatangan Shikadai ke meja makan membuat pria berambut cokelat gelap berdiri untuk menyambutnya. Ia memeluk Shikadai, "Apa kabar, _bro_ " Shikadai pula membalas pelukannya dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, "Baik, senang bertemu denganmu, _bro_ "

Shinki –pria itu, mempersilakan Shikadai untuk menyantap hidangan yang tersedia.

"Tidak usah buru-buru" ujar Sera sambil mendudukan dirinya di antara Shinki dan Gaara.

Shikadai mengangguk, "Kankuro di mana?" tanyanya usai melihat sekeliling.

"Pulang _duluan_ , kelelahan usai konferensi"

Lagi, ia mengangguk mendengar jawaban dari Gaara. Pria itu menyesap sake lalu kembali bertanya. "Bagaimana cuaca di _Greenland_ , _bro_?" yang ditanya demikian menautkan alisnya, "Kau meledekku, Shikadai" katanya. Ia menunjuk Shikadai dengan sumpit usai melahap Gyoza. "Aku hanya ke _Iwagakure_ bukan Greenland"

Yang berada di sana tertawa, kecuali Sera yang sekarang menepuk jidatnya.

" _Well,_ cuacanya baik, tapi ada yang lebih baik lagi" Shikadai mendekatkan telinganya mendengarkan Shinki mulai bercerita seraya ia terus memotong daging panggang di hadapannya.

Sera sudah menduga kemana arah pembicaraan dua pria sebaya, sepupu, yang sedari kecil bersama dan yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Pastilah ini yang akan dibicarakannya:

"Kurotsuchi _ckckckck_ –" Shinki menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, maka Sera kembali menepuk dahinya.

"Pasti lebih besar daripada tiga tahun kemarin"

"–aku berani bersumpah, Shikadai"

"Hentikan omong kosong kalian!"

Sedang Gaara sebagai orang tua di sana hanya tertawa kecil berpura-pura dia tidak mendengar semua ini.

 _Lagipula sudah dewasa,_ batinnya.'

* * *

Kembali ke kediaman keluarga _Kazekage_ , Sera berisikeras menemani Shikadai untuk menjenguk Ibunya.

Apa boleh buat, ia tahu kalau melarang Sera adalah tindakan yang sia-sia.

"Aku tadi menemui seorang yang meminta hak asuh anak kandungnya dari keluarga Istrinya" lama mereka hanya berjalan menyusuri koridor, sampai Shikadai memulai perbincangan yang Sera yakin ini akan singkat.

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Lalu? Kau membantunya, _'kan_?"

"Ya, tapi hasil keputusan sidang akan diadakan tiga bulan mendatang"

"Jadi bagaimana nasib anak itu?"

Shikadai mengendikan bahunya. Ia terdiam sejenak ketika matanya menangkap seorang pria sedang berbicara dengan dokter di depan pintu ruangan Temari dirawat secara tiba-tiba.

Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya sebentar dan berkata, "Segera masuk Sera"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak" sangat jelas terdengar getaran nada takut terselip di tiap katanya. Sera menggeleng cepat, debaran pada jantungnya membuyarkan konsentrasi apalagi saat Shikadai memicing padanya.

Matanya bergetar melihat tatapan tajam dari Shikadai. Air mata kembali menetes untuknya, ia tidak bisa lagi menahan lengan Shikadai lebih lama. Maka ia berjalan menjauhi Shikadai sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, melewati Shikamaru dan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Ia memeluk Temari dengan eratnya sementara wanita itu tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

Hingga ia paham, akhirnya, setelah terdengar suara hantaman kencang dari balik pintu.

Teriakan dan bentakan kasar, didengar oleh Temari dan Sera terus saja menangis memeluk Temari.

.

Shikadai menarik kerah pria yang kini hanya terdiam menerima pukulan keras di wajahnya. "Dengar–" Shikadai menggantung kalimatnya untuk melepas cengkraman tangannya dari kerah Shikamaru. Ia mengatur napasnya, memegangi kepalanya tak kuasa menahan pening yang menusuk. "–ini tidak seberapa dibanding sakit yang kurasakan selama ini"

Terhuyung Shikamaru berdiri berusaha menggapai Shikadai, namun tak bisa. Ia mendudukan dirinya di atas kursi sambil terus menatap Shikadai yang masih terbakar emosinya.

"Kau tidak akan mengampuniku, aku tahu, tapi jangan di sini"

Pria itu mendecih mendengar ucapan Shikamaru, ia tertawa sinis.

"Kumohon"

"Kenapa kau masih berani ke sini" Shikadai melontarkan sebuah kalimat tanya, namun karena amarah yang tertahan, ia memelankan suara dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Shikamaru mengatur napasnya sambil menekuk punggungnya. Dia mencoba mengadahkan kepala dan menatap Shikadai. "Aku meminta maaf"

" _Bullshit_!" teriak Shikadai tertahan. Ia membalikan tubuhnya, tidak sanggup melihat Shikamaru atau dia akan menghajarnya kembali.

"Aku meminta maaf, Shikadai" pria itu tertawa sarkas setelahnya kembali mendecih. Dia membalikan lagi tubuhnya, melihat Shikamaru dengan tatapan memicing, " _You fuck my young Mother,_ memuaskan nafsumu lalu menyampakannya!" ucapnya penuh penekanan. "Dan lihat apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang!" wajah dan mata Shikadai memerah, keringat mengucur dari dahinya.

Dia melonggarkan kancing bajunya berusaha agar napasnya tidak tercekat sebelum berkata dengan sinis, "Kau meninggalkannya, sendirian bahkan setelah kau tahu dia sakit keras

Memang bajingan" Harusnya satu kepal tinju mendarat lagi di wajah Shikamaru, namun tertahan oleh pelukan seorang wanita yang hampir saja terkena pukulan itu jika Shikamaru tidak segera menahannya.

Wanita itu menangis di pelukan Shikadai dan mendorong tubuh Shikadai menjauh dari Shikamaru. Sera, berulang-ulang kali berteriak dalam tangis "Hentikan" ujarnya. Dia memelukmya dengan erat lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia melepas pelukannya dan menatap tajam Shikadai. "Kau tak seharusnya memukul orang tua, Shikadai!" Sera menghentikan tangisannya, "Jangan rusak moralmu hanya karena kau marah seperti pecundang!"

Kemudian dia pergi dari situ meninggalkan Shikadai dan Shikamaru sambil terus menghapus air matanya.

Shikadai hanya diam di situ menyadari bahwa tindakannya sudah terlalu jauh. Ia mengikuti langkah Sera, untuk pergi menjauh dari Shikamaru.

Sedang pria tengah baya itu kini memasuki pintu, melihat wanita yang sekarang terduduk di tepi ranjang. Ia tersenyum melihat Shikamaru, padahal ia tahu bahwa Shikamaru menahan mati-matian air matanya.

Lama Shikamaru hanya bergeming di situ setelah ia menutup pintu dengan sangat pelan.

Dia mengangguk pelan, menahan air matanya. Mendengar ucapan Temari demikian, "Ini bukan salahmu" lalu ia mendekati Temari dan menangis di kakinya. Kepalanya ia letakan di atas paha wanita itu sedang Temari mengelus rambutnya.

"Dia sangat mirip denganmu"

"Maafkan aku Temari, maafkan aku Temari, maafkan aku Temari, maafkan aku Tem–"

"Sudah, kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun"

...

Setelah Sera tahu bahwa Shikadai ada di sebelahnya, ia langsung memeluk kakinya. Shikadai menduduki dirinya sejajar dengan Sera segera memeluk tubuhnya, membiarkan ia menangis dalam dekapannya. "Maaf" ucap Shikadai pelan.

Di sela isakannya, wanita itu menjawab "Jangan lakukan hal bodoh itu lagi"

* * *

Bunyi alarm berhasil mengganggu tidurnya dengan sekali deringan, ia menyipitkan matanya. Mematikan alarm yang menunjukan pukul enam pagi.

Shikadai bangkit dari tidurnya segera mandi dan berpakaian lalu menuju suatu tempat untuk menemui Temari.

.

Seketika senyuman kecil mengembang di antara pipi Shikadai ketika melihat Temari kini terlelap tenang dengan keadaan semakin baik. Ia menatap sekeliling, tiada seorangpun di sana.

"Shikadai" pria itu tersentak sedikit karena Ibunya dengan tiba-tiba menyadari kedatangan Shikadai.

Ia mendekati Temari, "Aku mengganggu?"

"Justru aku selalu menunggumu" Shikadai tersenyum mendengar jawab sang Ibu. Rambutnya disisir pelan oleh jemari Shikadai, memerhatikan wajah Temari. "Kau cantik seperti biasanya"

"Senang mendengarnya lagi setelah seharian kemarin kau tidak kemari"

"Aku tidak akan lagi beranjak kemana-mana"

Temari membalas tatap anaknya dengan senyuman. Ia membelai tulang pipi yang tegas itu. Tersirat tanya dari mata Temari, _akankah Shikadai yakin akan kata-katanya barusan?_ "Kalau begitu," ia menggantung kata-katanya untuk bangkit mendudukan dirinya. Shikadai dengan cepat membantu Temari, mengangkat punggungnya. "Aku harap kau bersedia kita ambil foto layaknya keluarga besar"

Alis Shikadai bertaut. Ia mengingat akan empat pekan lalu mereka melakukan foto keluarga, membuat pigura besar dan lukisan.

Bahkan kala itu Temari bersumpah serapah tak ingin lagi melakukannya karena lelah berdiri sepanjang hari.

 _Apakah dia serius_ –batin Shikadai, namun ia tidak memikirkan hal-hal negatif, maka ia mengangguk setuju. "Aku akan memanggil juru foto"

Buru-buru Temari menyanggah, "Aku sudah meminta Sera mengurusnya, mereka juga sudah bersiap

Hanya kau saja yang baru kuberi tahu, berpakaianlah, aku sudah menyiapkannya"

* * *

Kalau saja tadi dia tidak mengangguk akan permintaan Temari, ia sudah beranjak dari studio setengah jam yang lalu.

Apakah Shikadai terlalu tidak peduli dengan keberadaan Shikamaru atau dia sama-sekali lupa? _Entahlah_ , yang pasti Sera selalu saja menggenggam tangannya, berjaga-jaga kalau Shikadai akan kabur.

Kau tahu, Sera terang-terangan berkata demikian.

Setelah lebih dua puluh menit menunggu kamera, pencahayaan dan lain-lain diatur, keluarga besar _Kazekage_ mulai mengambil posisi untuk dipotret.

Temari duduk di tengah dengan gaun merah, berdiri di belakangnya Sera, Gaara, Kankuro dan Shinki. Di sebelahnya kiri Shikadai, di kanan Shikamaru.

"Kau tidak keberatan, ' _kan_?" sebagai Ibu, nampak ketara sekali anaknya menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sama seperti Shikadai yang sudah tidak nyaman menghentakan kakinya beberapa kali dan menggertakan giginya, berusaha orang tidak melihat kegelisahannya.

Mendengar bisikan Temari, Shikadai menghela napas. Menyesal, ternyata Temari memerhatikan segitu detail.

Ia mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Ibunya.

Berapa pose diambil, total ada tiga sesi foto dengan baju tradisional untuk pemotretan yang terakhir. Ketika ia diminta untuk foto yang terakhir kalinya, Shikadai menyadari ponselnya bordering untuk kesekian kali. Ia meminta ijin sebentar untuk menjawab sebentar.

Sera menahan tangan Shikadai sebentar sebelum ia menjauh, "Kau tahu ini sangat penting bagi Ibu, _kan_?"

Pria itu menatap datar ke arah Sera. Membiarkan si gadis menyadari apa maksud yang tersirat dari raut wajah Shikadai yang masih menggantung panggilan pada _handphone_ nya dengan detik yang terus berjalan.

Sera mengangguk paham akhirnya, melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada lengan Shikadai.

"Lagipula aku tak akan pergi kemanapun dengan baju Kimono _Kazegake_ ini keluar dari kastil, kau tahu itu" agak lega sedikit mendengar ucapan Shikadai, Sera tersenyum simpul.

Setelah ia memalingkan pandangannya dari Sera, Shikadai kembali menatap ponselnya. Dengan alis bertaut ia mulai menyapa si penelpon. Berpikir sebentar bahwa nomor itu lain dari kliennya kemarin.

" _Tuan Shikadai, masih adakah beberapa jam bebas Anda untuk bertemu dengan kami?"_

Mencerna kata-kata dari sebrang, Shikadai kembali berpikir. Orang itu berkata bahwa mereka berasal dari Negeri Api. Terlintas sebentar wajah Shikamaru Nara dalam benaknya. _Dasar makhluk-makhluk Konoha sangat pintar bersilat lidah_ , dalam hati ia berkata begitu.

"Tidak bisa untuk sebulan ke depan, katakan dengan singkat, maka akan kuatur" ia mulai menekan tombol perekamnya, menunggu pria yang menelponnya merespon.

Namun ini yang dijawab, " _Anda sedang sibuk, kami akan menelpon dua jam ke depan_ "

Inginnya ia mengumpat _Terserah, bajingan_ karena dengan bodohnya membuang-buang waktu dengan percakapan tidak penting.

Kepalanya menggeleng sebentar ketika ia melesakan ponselnya dan berbalik, alisnya terangkat sedikit. Melihat sang Ibu kini dengan cantiknya berpose; rambut emas sebahunya terurai bebas, dengan balutan kimono bangsawan elegan yang bahunya terekspos sedikit. Bibirnya merah pekat, tersenyum sambil membawa kipas angin kecil di tangannya.

Senyum Shikadai mengembang di antara belah pipinya.

Dan tidak lagi ketika kini Temari mengambil fotonya bersama dengan Shikamaru–seperti pasangan Suami-Istri. _Oh_ , terlalu muak mleihatnya maka ia dengan tidak sengaja memutar bola mata dan terkejut sedikit kala Sera memukul pelan bahu Shikadai.

Tatapan gadis itu memicing, membuat decakan dari mulut Shikadai.

Tidak habis sampai di situ keterkejutannya, ia kembali dibuat jengkel karena kini Temari meminta dirinya ikut berfoto, bertiga.

Sekali lagi, bertiga. Temari, dirinya dan _si bajingan Shikamaru_.

Apa daya, ia sudah berjanji kalau dia tak akan beranjak kemanapun.

Maka jadilah ketiganya berfoto, Temari terduduk di antara kedua pria tegap yang terlihat sangat keren –bagi Sera, memegangi bahu Temari.

Usai sudah sesi pemotretan keluarga _Kazekage_ , Gaara dan Kankuro memutuskan untuk pergi melanjutkan urusan yang tertunda.

Sera dan Shinki akan makan siang bersama, sedang Shikadai menolak ajakan mereka. Lebih memilih menguntit Temari. Tetapi wanita itu menyuruh anak lelakinya untuk ikut dengan Shinki dan meninggalkan Temari berdua dengan Shikamaru, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Temari baik-baik saja.

Meski rasanya terjadi peperangan singkat antara Shikadai dan Temari, Shikadai akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan Temari pergi. Dengan sangat-sangat terpaksa berjalan beriringan bersama Shinki dan Sera menuju sebuah restoran serta mengobrol di sana.

* * *

"Aku melihat berita kalian berciuman" ujar Shinki sambil menyuap dango, membuat Sera salah tingkah karena ucapan Shinki barusan. "Aku melihatnya di berita _online_ , di linimasa media sosial"

" _Hm_ , banyak _papparazi_ di sana, tadinya akan lebih dari sekedar ciuman jika itu bukan di pantai" Shikadai menanggapi dengan santai kembali menyesap the hijau dan meraih ponsel Shinki yang diberikan padanya.

"Lihat ini, tidak terlalu jelas, tapi mendadak kalian jadi bahan perbincangan cukup ramai"

Sera menghela napasnya, menutup mata merasa wajahnya sangat panas. Apalagi irama jantungnya kini tak beraturan melihat keduanya mengobrol menganggap tidak ada suatu yang penting dalam pembicaraan mereka.

Shikadai mengangguk-angguk, menggeser ke bawah artikel sebagai pencitraan padahal ia sama-sekali tidak peduli.

Namun ada satu yang membuat gerakan tangannya terhenti pada akhir artikel itu. Ketika ada _headline_ di situ, tertulis; **Shikamaru Nara menghilang dari Konoha meninggalkan kasus yang tidak dipertanggung-jawabkan** keningnya berkerut.

Ia membuka tautan tersebut, membacanya sampai akhir. Mendapat inti bahwa Shikamaru terjerat berbagai kasus yang dituduhkan kepadanya. Tertulis ada kasus korupsi dan membangun rezim kudeta melawan pemerintah.

"Ada apa, _bro_ "

"Hei, siapa Shikamaru Nara di _Konoha_ , _dude_?"

"Wakil _Hokage_ "

Shikadai mengangguk lagi mendegar jawaban Shinki. "Ada apa?"

Inginnya ia menjawab pertanyaan Shinki dengan singkat, namun ponselnya berdering. Ia melempar pandangan pada Shinki _tunggu sebentar_ dan melihat layar _handphone_. Nomor yang sama, orang dari Konoha.

Niatan mulanya untuk mengacuhkan panggilan itu terkalahkan oleh hasrat curiganya, ia menjawabnya.

" _Bisa kita bertemu dengan Anda, Tuan Shikadai?_ "

Pria itu menenangkan napas dan pikirannya, Shikadai membalas, "Aku perlu data _klien_ topik permasalahan sebelum kita bertemu, dengan detail"

Agak lama si penelpon tidak merespon perkataan Shikadai.

Ia berpikir kalau yang menelponnya tidak sendiri, mereka sedang berdiskusi.

" _Ini sangat rahasia, kita perlu bertemu untuk membahas ini_ "

Shikadai menghela napas. Dugaannya benar sedari awal. Seorang yang menelpon ini bukanlah calon klien yang sesungguhnya. Ia hanyalah ajudan untuk menyampaikan pesan atasannya.

Kalau sudah seperti ini, kemungkinan ini adalah kasus Narkoba, penyelundupan, atau lebih kejam lagi soal politik. Mereka tidak ingin pembicaraan mereka terjejak oleh pemerintah, itu sebabnya Shikadai diminta untuk bertemu langsung.

Namun, Shikadai bukan seorang dengan bayaran rendah apalagi kasus yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya. Sebelum ia terjebak dengan perjanjian dan kontrak, ia harus mempelajari terlebih dahulu. "Maaf, kau tidak mengatakannya, maka jasaku juga tidak bisa disewa"

" _Ini adalah so –Tu-Tuan, Selamat siang Tuan Shikadai"_ telepon yang direbut oleh seseorang , Shikadai berani menjamin bahwa kini yang berbicara adalah si atasan tersebut.

"Buat cepat, waktuku tidak banyak"

Di sebrang terkekeh sebentar, lalu melanjutkan sapaanya dengan pembahasan yang sebenarnya. " _Maafkan asistenku karena terlalu lamban berbicara, aku adalah Danzo dari Konoha, meminta bantuanmu untuk pengadilan yang akan dilakukan sebulan mendatang, Shikadai"_

"Jelaskan"

" _Seorang koruptor dan pemimpin kelompok penyangkal, Shikadai, aku mau dia benar dinyatakan bersalah dan dipenjara"_

Mendengarnya, Shikadai terkekeh kecil. Sudah sangat jelas dugaannya benar terjadi.

" _Kau adalah Pengacara hebat, Shikadai, aku yakin kau dapat membalikan ini dengan mudah"_

Seringainya ia sudahi, Shikadai kembali menjawab, "Jadi tidak ada bukti dan fakta?"

" _Rekayasa, kuharap bisa kau akali. Aku akan memberimu satu juta besok jika kau mau bertemu denganku Kamis ini untuk membicarakan siapa dan bagaimana"_

Mendecih ringan tanpa membiarkan Danzo mendengar, Shikadai berpikir bahwa ia sudah mengetahui semuanya. Hanya sedikit tambahan informasi saja, maka dengan cepat ia dapat memenangkan kasus ini. "Segera kukabari"

Panggilan berakhir.

Ia tersenyum singkat, mengembalikan ponsel Shinki kepadanya.

.

.

"Kau sudah berhenti dari kasus kotor, ' _kan_ , Shikadai?"

* * *

 _To be continued_

 _._

 _._

 _Hola, Mamacita! Err.._ terima kasih sudah mau membaca apalagi mau jadi referensi bagi pembaca lainnya. Sangat mengapresiasi _Author_ yang memfavoritkan dan mengikuti cerita ini, terima kasih.

Salam,

Cristine!

* * *

 **Sesi Jawab Review**

 **Ghiena** : Waahhh,, senengnya direview sama kk Ghiena! :) Makasih supportnya, mudah-mudahan bisa lanjut terus, Amin T-T

 **alieraroses** : Masih penasaran ga nih ;) hehehehehe... Stay tuned ya! :D

Guest: Hhihi, ini sih aku tahu siapa wkwkwk.. Makasih supportnya :D

 **AiTema** : Ini chapter selanjutnya ^^ Masih penasaran ga? Xixixixi... Iya.. doakan aja kak biar aku ga malas huhuhuhu..

 **Real Guest** : The Majesty thanks for reading wkwkwkwkwk... ditunggu nilainya ya hahahaha..


End file.
